World Wide
by CrissColfer's Land Of Stories
Summary: When Logan doubts his lifestyle and wants to go back to his wife and daughter,can they talk him out of it or is Big Time Rush going to be a member short? Based on the song World Wide, it might not be taken the way they ment, but it works for the story R.R


**Well here is my first attempt at a Big Time Rush fanfiction, ummm….Logan/Camille and daughter and Logan/Kendall friendship. **Logan and Camille's daughter's name is K.J. named after Katie (Kendall's sister) and Jo (Camille's best friend/Kendall's girlfriend) so I shortened it to K.J.** I think that's it….oh wait, I do also know that Logan's dream is to be a doctor, but for the story it's was to be in the band (which I'm sure that was a dream too obviously) and also I don't own BTR….if only…now to the story….**

Logan Mitchell was a man of many passions and though his music was a high spot in his life nothing held more importance to him then his wife and daughter. He missed being able to kiss his wife and hearing his little girl say "daddy I love you". The highlight of his night while he was on tour with his guys was hearing his little two year old daughter tell him everything he could in the few minutes that he had on the phone with her each night.

_Oooh. Ohhhh. Wait a minute, before you tell me anything, how was your day?'Cause I been missing you by my side. Yeah Did I awake you out of your dream?_

Tonight was different though, he looked out the window of the bus that carried him and his three best friends around the world, it was definitely different then what they had started out in when they had left Minnesota now they were high class, they were important. But still he wonders why he left the most important things to him back home?

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep, you calm me down there's something about the sound of your voice. _

He picked up his phone and hit the speed dial not even caring that the clock showed three A.M. He listened to it ring, their song played as her ring-back, it always made him smile. When she picked up he could hear the sleep in her voice, "Whats wrong?" it was just like her to assume the worst, but then he never called this late.

"Nothing, I just…I just miss you." His voice was soft and sweet, making her smile on the other end

"I miss you too Logan, but just think, only another month and you will be performing here, and we get to spend the whole day together."

He could tell she was trying to make him smile, "I know, but it's only a day."

_I I I I never never as far away as it may seem no, soon we'll be together._

_We'll pick up right where we left off…_

"Logan I would rather have one day with you then not to see you at all for the next four months. And don't lie to me; we both know you love the attention you get from the fans."

"I love you more." He whispered,

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_It's just one thing that I gotta do_

"You're not thinking of doing what I think your doing are you, because if so then I'm going to personally come to what state you are in at this moment and kick your ass." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, he knew she wouldn't like the idea…no, he knew she would hate the idea.

He heard a noise on the other end of the phone before he could say anything else, and then he heard the giggle that he missed so much, "hi da,"

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_Andy I can hardly take another goodbye_

"Hi baby girl, what are you doing out of bed, huh?" He heard her laughing again, making him smile

"I talk," he laughed; there wasn't any price that could be put on this moment.

"Okay sweetheart, you can talk, so how was your day?"

_Baby won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

After spending ten minutes trying to figure out his young daughters language over the telephone he heard his wife pick it up, "Logan, she fell asleep five minutes ago." His wife smiled, though he hadn't said anything for the last few minutes she knew he was there, he was still awake.

"I know, I'm thinking."

"Well, that could be dangerous." They both chuckled. "Logan, I'm not going to let you give up on your dream. Ever since I've known you, all you have talked about is being in this band with your friends, touring all around the world, living the high life. I'm not going to let you throw that all away, for anything."

This was his hard-headed wife, the woman who he loved for her stubbornness and also for the fact that she made sure that he somehow level headed.

_Whoaaa whoaa_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide…_

She stopped long enough to take a breath, "You know that I can't wait for you to get home but I'm not letting you leave your tour, your fans, your friends, or your dream. So before you even tell me what your "idea" is, no, you aren't leaving and you will see me and K.J. when you come to perform here and then you will get back on that bus and you finish this tour. Are we clear?

There was nothing that Logan could do but smile, "Yes ma'am,"

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry, no_

_'Cause you have my heart_

"I have one thing to tell you before you fall asleep: Camille Mitchell I promise you that no matter what happens while I'm away, and no matter howlong we are ever separated, I love you and K.J. and though my music, the boys, and our fans are a huge part of my life; nothing means more to me then the two of you."

"I know, I love you too Logan. Now please go get some sleep, I will talk to you tomorrow. Good night." He heard the phone cut off.

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go. The show must go on_

_So I need you to be strong_

Before he could get up and try to go to bed, he ran into Kendall.

"Hey man, you been asleep at all?"

"Nope, gonna try to get some now. Night Kendall."

Before he could take a step Kendall put his hand on his shoulder, "Logan, hold on to Camille, oddly enough she knows what she's talking about."

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough… Logan listen to me, we can't do this without you. We aren't just Big Time Rush dude, we're best friends, and if one of us is gone then were…well were nothing. I miss Jo too, but I wouldn't trade you guys for anything."

Logan smiled Kendall was right, he would be nothing without his friends, "Man, my daughter is named after your sister and fiancée, do you honestly believe that I could just ditch you like that? I was just feeling sorry for myself that's all. Thanks Kendall."

"Anytime Logan, night." The younger boy only nodded his head in response

_I I I I never never never as far as away as it may seem no never_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off_

Before Logan went to bed, he looked at the calendar that sat beside his bed, then he smiled, only one more month and then he could see his ladies again. He smiled down at the pictures that lined the wall beside his bed and then around the room at his best friends, everything was perfect just the way it was; who was he to try and change it?

_Paris, London, Tokyo, It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye, Baby won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on…_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

For the first time in a long time, when his friends went to wake him up in the morning, ten sensation Logan Mitchell would have a smile on his face.

_Whoaa. Wherever the wind blows me_

_You're still the one and only girl on my mind (baby)_

_No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)_

_So always remember (worldwide)_

_Always remember_

_Girl you're mine_

At the same time several states away, Camille Mitchell was putting her daughter back to bed, she leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled at the sleeping child, she had her daddy's eyes and they all shared their dark hair. As she walked out of the room she laughed, hanging on her wall was a poster of the four boys out of one of those cheesy teen magazines; the difference was that the little girl in this room really did hold the heart of the pop-star boys.

_Paris, London, Tokyo, It's just one thing that I gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck you in every night_

_And I can hardly take another goodbye, Baby won't be long_

Climbing into bed, the young mother cut on the radio beside her bed, she couldn't help but smile at the song that played softly, it was a sound she had fallen asleep too so many times before, only this time the song held a different meaning.

"_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Whoaaa whoaa_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you_

_Worldwide_

_Yes I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry 'cause you have my heart"_

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was hearing the radio host, "That ladies and gents was the sounds of Big Time Rush, one of the biggest boy bands to hit us and hopefully we will be hearing from them for a long time…."

**Well, I can't decide if I like it or not, why don't you guys review and let me know what you guys think? I live to please you all…:) **


End file.
